Legendary Power Rangers Weapons
The Legendary Power Rangers Weapons is in each season they will use the Attack items and also combine their weapons like Blasters. Also they are known as the Attack Items. Mighty Morphin *Blade Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Sword◆ *Power Axe◆ *Power Lance◆ *Power Daggers◆ *Power Bow◆ *Dragon Dagger◆ *Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Squadron *Thunder Lasers◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Strikers◆◆◆◆◆ *Double Dragon Swords◆ *Lion Cudgel◆ *Unicorn Nunchakus◆ *Griffon 9-part Whip◆ *Phoenix Spear◆ *Saba Sword◆ *Power Spinners◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninjetti *Ninja Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Claw◆ *Ninja Wand◆ *Ninja Stunner◆ *Ninja Striker◆ *Ninja Sword◆ *Falcon Dagger◆ *Ninja Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Aquitar *Aquitar Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Aquitar Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Brace◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Spinner◆ *White Dagger◆ *Blue Drill◆ *Yellow Claw◆ *Black Crossbow◆ Zeo *Zeo Laser Pistol◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Power Sword◆ *Zeo Power Hatchets◆ *Zeo Power Axes◆ *Zeo Power Double Clubs◆ *Zeo Power Disc◆ *Zeo Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ *Golden Power Staff◆ Turbo *Auto Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Lightning Sword◆ *Turbo Hand Blasters◆ *Turbo Thunder Cannon◆ *Turbo Star Chargers◆ *Turbo Wind Fire◆ *Turbo R.A.M.◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Laser◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Navigator◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Axe◆ In Space *Astro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Drill Saber◆ *Lunar Lance◆ *Astro Axe◆ *Star Slinger◆ *Satellite Stunner◆ *Quadro Blaster◆◆◆◆ *Silver Silverizer◆ Lost Galaxy *Quasar Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Transdaggers◆◆◆◆◆ *Quasar Launchers◆◆◆◆◆ *Magna Blaster/Sword◆ Lightspeed Rescue *Rescue Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Bird◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Claw◆ *Rescue Laser◆ *Rescue Cutter◆ *Rescue Drill◆ *Rescue Injector◆ *Titanium Laser◆ *V-Lancer◆◆◆◆◆ *Battle Booter◆◆◆◆◆ *Thermo Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Chrono Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Vortex Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *V-1◆ *V-2◆ *V-3◆ *V-4◆ *V-5◆ *Chrono Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Electro Booster◆ *Quantum Defender◆ Wild Force *Crystal Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Lion Fang◆ *Golden Eagle Sword◆ *Blue Shark Fighting Fins◆ *Black Bison Axe◆ *White Tiger Baton◆ *Jungle Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Blaster◆ *Lunar Cue◆ *Falcon Summoner◆ *Jungle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Falconator◆ *Armadillo Puck◆ *Sword of Pardolis◆ *Rhino Shooter◆ *Deer Clutcher◆ Ninja Storm *Ninja Sword/Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Staff◆◆ *Thunder Blade◆ *Hawk Blaster◆ *Sonic Fin◆ *Lion Hammer◆ *Pheonix Sword◆ *Sakura Bow◆ *Storm Striker◆◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Blaster◆ *Navy Antler◆ *Thunder Blaster◆◆ *Samurai Saber◆ *Lightning Riff Blaster◆ Dino Thunder *Thundermax Laser◆◆◆ *Tyranno Staff◆ *Tricera Shield◆ *Ptera Grips◆ *Brachio Staff◆ *Stego Bow◆ *Drago Dagger◆ *Z-Rex Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shield of Triumph◆ S.P.D. *Delta Blasters◆ *Delta Crossbow◆ *Delta Axe◆ *Delta Claws◆ *Delta Bow◆ *Deltamax Strikers◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Saber◆ *Omega Blaster◆ *Kat Daggers◆ *Nova Blaster◆ *Delta Lance◆ *Quantum Blaster◆ *Quantum Staff◆ *Canine Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Enforcers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Magi Staff◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mystic Force Fighters◆◆◆ *Laser Lamp◆ *Knight Saber and Wolf Shield◆◆ *Mystic Lion Staff◆◆◆◆◆ Operation Overdrive *Drive Defender◆◆◆◆◆ *Drive Lance◆ *Drive Slammer◆ *Drive Vortex◆ *Drive Claws◆ *Drive Geyser◆ *Drive Detector◆ *Drill Blaster◆ Jungle Fury *Battle Claws◆◆◆ *Junglechucks◆ *Jungle Tonfa◆ *Jungle Bo◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Lion Sword◆ *Chameleon Blade◆ *White Tiger Saber◆ *Claw Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ R.P.M. *Nitro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rail Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *RPM Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Road Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Plasma Launcher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *SkyShift Blazer◆◆◆ *Road Saber◆ *Turbo Cannon◆ *Zip Charger◆ *Turbo Axe◆ *Cowl Laser◆ *Speed Hammer◆ *Rail Saber◆ *Cloud Hatchet◆ *Sky Wave Blade◆ Super Samurai *Spin Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Fire Smasher◆ *Hydro Bow◆ *Forest Spear◆ *Earth Slicer◆ *Sky Fan◆ *Barracuda Blade◆ *Bullzooka◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Spear◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shark Sword◆ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Sword◆ *Shark Bowgun◆ *Snake Axe◆ *Tiger Claw◆ *Phoenix Shot◆ *Megaforce Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo Blaster◆ *Super Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Mega Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Silver Spear◆ *Super Mega Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Dino Charge *Dino Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Super Drive Saber◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Spike◆◆◆◆◆ *Triple Spike◆◆◆ *T-Rex Smasher◆ *Para Chopper◆ *Stego Shield◆ *Raptor Claw◆ *Tricera Drill◆ *Gold Ptera Saber◆ *Royal Dino Punch◆ *Dino Blade Blaster◆◆◆◆ *Dino Armor X◆◆◆◆◆ Ninja Steel *Ninja Spear Weapon◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Frog Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Star Saber◆ Energy Chasers *Drive Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Drive Blade◆ *Shougan Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Lance Drive◆ *Energy Spear◆ *Bug Blazer◆◆◆ *Energy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Unofficial Mega *Sky Winger◆ *Drive Scooper◆ *Delta Cuffs◆ *Unofficial Flag◆ *Rainbow Brush◆ *King Scepter◆ *Ninja Ball◆ *Squadron Blaster◆ *Buckle Morpher◆ *T.Q. Hammer◆ T.Q.G. *T.Q. Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *T.Q. Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆ *Rail Slasher◆ *Home Trigger◆ *Shingo Hammer◆ *T.Q. Axe◆ *T.Q. Bow◆ *Road Breaker◆ *Contucting Cannon◆ Wild Prime *Eagle Sword◆ *Cube Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Beast Gun Secpter◆ Harmony Force *Magic Sword.◆ *Elemental Sword.◆ *Loyalty Crossbow.◆ *Laughter Lances.◆ *Generosity Staff.◆ *Honesty Axe.◆ *Kindness Daggers.◆ *Light Wisdom Keyblade.◆ *Courage Blasters.◆ *Triple Hope Baton.◆ *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Data Squad *Digital Cyclone Blaster. *Omega Sword.◆ *Robo Blaster/Robo Blade.◆ *Omega Sais.◆ *Delta Lance.◆ *Slasher Axe.◆ *Flaming Daggers.◆ *Power Hammer.◆ *Metal Crossbow.◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon.◆ *Hearted Wand.◆ *Heliotrope Bow.◆ *Heliotrope Whip.◆ *Automatic Boomerang.◆ *Kingdom Keyblade.◆ *Shadow Claws.◆ *The Divewing Keyblade.◆ *Data Goggles.◆ *Caliburn.◆ *Kingdom Key MK.II.◆ *Generator Scooper.◆ *Crimson Saber.◆ *Falchion.◆ *Palkia Staff.◆ *Mermaid Bow.◆ *Galaxy Fan.◆ *Cyclone Duel-Blade.◆ *Cyclone Cannon.◆ *Power of Flames.◆ *Sol Fire Blast.◆ Trivia * Gallery Blade_Blasters.jpg|Blade Blasters Power_Sword.jpeg|Power Sword Power_Axe.jpeg|Power Axe Power_Lance.jpeg|Power Lance Power_Daggers.jpeg|Power Daggers Power_Bow.jpeg|Power Bow Dragon_Dagger.jpeg|Dragon Dagger Power Blaster.jpeg|Power Blaster Thunder_laser.jpeg|Thunder Lasers Thunder_Strikers.jpeg|Thunder Strikers Double_Dragon_Swords.jpeg|Double Dragon Swords Lion_Cudgel.jpeg|Lion Cudgel Unicorn_Nunchakus.jpeg|Unicorn Nunchakus Griffon_9-part_Whip.jpeg|Griffon 9-part Whip Phoenix_Spear.jpeg|Phoenix Spear Power_Spinner.jpeg|Power Spinner Power_Canon.jpeg|Power Cannon WhiteSword1.jpg|Saba Sword Ninja_Sword.jpeg|Ninja Sword Ninja_Striker.jpeg|Ninja Claw Ninja_Stunner.jpeg|Ninja Stunner Ninja_Claw.jpeg|Ninja Striker Ninja_Wand.jpeg|Ninja Wand Falcon_Sword.jpeg|Falcon Sword Ninja_Blaster.jpeg|Ninja Power Cannon Aquitar_Blade.jpeg|Aquitar Blade Aquitar_Laser.jpeg|Aquitar Laser Red_Spinner.jpeg|Red Spinner White_Dagger.jpeg|White Dagger Blue_Drill.jpeg|Blue Drill Yellow_Claw.jpeg|Yellow Claw Black_Crossbow.jpeg|Black Crossbow Zeo_Laser_Blade_and_Zeo_Laser_Pistol.jpeg|Zeo Laser Pistol and Zeo Blade Zeo_Power_Sword.jpeg|Zeo Power Sword Zeo_Power_Hatchets.jpeg|Zeo Power Hatchets Zeo_Power_Axes.jpeg|Zeo Power Axes Zeo_Power_Double_Clubs.jpeg|Zeo Power Double Clubs Zeo_Power_Disc.jpeg|Zeo Power Disc Zeo_Cannon.jpeg|Zeo Cannon Golden Power Staff.jpg|Golden Power Staff Auto_Blaster.jpeg|Auto Blaster Turbo_Blade.jpeg|Turbo Blade Turbo_Lightning_Sword.jpeg|Turbo Lightning Sword Turbo_Hand_Blasters.jpeg|Turbo Hand Blasters Turbo_Thunder_Cannon.jpeg|Turbo Thunder Cannon Turbo_Star_Chargers.jpeg|Turbo Star Chargers Turbo_Wind_Fire.jpeg|Turbo Wind Fire Turbo_R.A.M..jpeg|Turbo R.A.M. Turbine_Laser.jpeg|Turbine Laser Turbo_Navigator.jpeg|Turbo Navigator Astro_Blaster.jpeg|Astro Blaster Drill_Saber.jpeg|Drill Saber Lunar_Lance.jpeg|Lunar Lance Astro_Axe.jpeg|Astro Axe Star_Slinger.jpeg|Star Slinger Satellite_Stunner.jpeg|Satellite Stunner Silver_Sliverizer.jpeg|Silver Silverizer Quadro_Blaster.jpeg|Quadro Blaster Quasar_Saber..jpeg|Quasar Saber Transdagger.jpeg|Transdagger Quasar_Launcher.jpeg|Quasar Launcher Magna_Sword.jpeg|Magna Sword Magna_Blaster.jpeg|Magna Blaster Rescue_Blaster.jpeg|Rescue Blaster Rescue_Bird.jpeg|Rescue Bird Rescue_Bird_Weapons.jpeg|Rescue Bird Weapons Titanium_Laser.jpeg|Titanium Laser V-Lancer.jpeg|V-Lancer Battle_Booter.jpeg|Battle Booter Thermo_Blaster.jpeg|Thermo Blaster Chrono_Blaster.jpeg|Chrono Blaster Vortex_Blaster.jpeg|Vortex Blaster V1&2.jpeg|V1 and V2 V3,_4&5.jpeg|V3, V4 and V5 Chrono_Sabers.jpeg|Chrono Sabers Electro_Booster.jpeg|Electro Booster Quantum_Defender.jpeg|Quantum Defender Crystal Saber.jpeg|Crystal Saber Red Lion Fang.jpeg|Red Lion Fang Golden Eagle Sword.jpeg|Golden Eagle Sword Blue Shark Fighting Fins.jpeg|Blue Shark Fighting Fins Black Bison Axe.jpeg|Black Bison Axe White Tiger Baton.jpeg|White Tiger Baton Jungle Sword.jpeg|Jungle Sword Lion Blaster.jpeg|Lion Blaster Lunar Cue.jpeg|Lunar Cue Falcon_Summoner.jpeg|Falcon Summoner Jungle_Blaster.jpeg|Jungle Blaster Falconator.jpeg|Falconator Armadillo_Puck.jpeg|Armadillo Puck Sword_of_Pardolis.jpeg|Sword of Pardolis Rhino_Shooter.jpeg|Rhino Shooter Deer_Clutcher.jpeg|Deer Clutcher Ninja_Blade.jpeg|Ninja Blade Thunder_Staff.jpeg|Thunder Staff Thunder_Blade.jpeg|Thunder Blade Hawk_Blaster.jpeg|Hawk Blaster Sonic_Fin.jpeg|Sonic Fin Lion_Hammer.jpeg|Lion Hammer Pheonix_Sword.jpeg|Pheonix Sword Sakura_Bow.jpeg|Sakura Bow Storm_Striker.jpeg|Storm Striker Crimson_Blaster_and_Navy_Antler.jpeg|Crimson Blaster and Navy Antler Thunder_Blaster.jpeg|Thunder Blaster Samurai_Saber.jpeg|Samurai Saber Lighting_Riff_Blaster.jpeg|Lighting Riff Blaster Thundermax_Blaster_and_Saber.jpeg|Thundermax Laser Tyranno_Staff.jpeg|Tyranno Staff Tricera_Shield.jpeg|Tricera Shield Ptera_Grips.jpeg|Ptera Grips Brachio_Staff.jpeg|Brachio Staff Stego_Bow.jpeg|Stego Bow Drago_Sword.jpeg|Drago Dagger Z-Rex_Blaster.jpeg|Z-Rex Blaster Shield_of_Triumph.jpeg|Shield of Triumph Delta_Blasters.jpeg|Delta Blasters Delta_Crossbow.jpeg|Delta Crossbow Delta_Axe.jpeg|Delta Axe Delta_Claws.jpeg|Delta Claws Delta_Bow.jpeg|Delta Bow Deltamax_Strikers.jpeg|Deltamax Strikers Shadow_Saber.jpeg|Shadow Saber Omega_Blaster.jpeg|Omega Blaster Kat_Daggers.jpeg|Kat Daggers Nova_Blaster.jpeg|Nova Blaster Delta_Lance.jpeg|Delta Lance Quantum_Blaster.jpeg|Quantum Blaster Quantum_Staff.jpeg|Quantum Staff Canine_Cannon.jpeg|Canine Cannon Delta_Enforcers.jpeg|Delta Enforcers Magi_Staff.jpeg|Magi Staff & Snow Staff Mystic_Force_Fighters.jpeg|Mystic Force Fighters Laser_Lamp.jpeg|Laser Lamp Knight_Saber_(Leanbow).jpeg|Knight Saber (Leanbow) Wolf_Shield_(Leanbow).jpeg|Wolf Shield (Leanbow) Knight_Saber_(Koragg).jpeg|Knight Saber (Koragg) Wolf_Shield_(Koragg).jpeg|Wolf Shield (Koragg) Mystic_Lion_Staff.jpeg|Mystic Lion Staff Drive_Defender.jpeg|Drive Defender Drive_Lance.jpeg|Drive Lance Drive_Slammer.jpeg|Drive Slammer Drive_Vortex.jpeg|Drive Vortex Drive_Claws.jpeg|Drive Claws Drive_Geyser.jpeg|Drive Geyser Drive_Detector.jpeg|Drive Detector Drill_Blaster.jpeg|Drill Blaster Battle_Claws.jpeg|Battle Claws Junglechucks.jpeg|Junglechucks Jungle_Tonfa.jpeg|Jungle Tonfa Jungle_Bo.jpeg|Jungle Bo Jungle_Mace.jpeg|Jungle Mace Jungle_Fan.jpeg|Jungle Fan Shark_Sabers.jpeg|Shark Sabers Lion_Sword.jpeg|Lion Sword Chameleon_Blade.jpeg|Chameleon Blade White_Tiger_Saber.jpeg|White Tiger Saber Claw_Cannon.jpeg|Claw Cannon Nitro_Blaster.jpeg|Nitro Blaster Rail_Blaster.jpeg|Rail Blaster RPM_Enforcer.jpeg|RPM Enforcer Road_Blaster.jpeg|Road Blaster Turbo_Plasma_Launcher.jpeg|Turbo Plasma Launcher SkyShift_Blazer.png|SkyShift Blazer Road_Saber.jpeg|Road Saber Turbo_Cannon.jpeg|Turbo Cannon Zip_Charger.jpeg|Zip Charger Turbo_Axe.jpeg|Turbo Axe Cowl_Laser.jpeg|Cowl Laser Speed_Hammer.jpeg|Speed Hammer Rail_Saber.jpeg|Rail Saber Cloud_Hatchet.jpeg|Cloud Hatchet Sky_Wave_Blade.jpeg|Sky Wave Blade Spin_Sword.jpeg|Spin Sword Fire_Smasher.jpeg|Fire Smasher Hydro_Bow.jpeg|Hydro Bow Forest_Spear.jpeg|Forest Spear Earth_Slicer.jpeg|Earth Slicer Sky_Fan.jpeg|Sky Fan Barracuda_Blade.jpeg|Barracuda Blade Bullzooka.jpeg|Bullzooka Shogun_Spear.jpeg|Shogun Spear Shark_Sword.jpeg|Shark Sword Mega_Blaster.jpeg|Mega Blaster Dragon_Sword.jpeg|Dragon Sword Shark_Bowgun.jpeg|Shark Bowgun Snake_Axe.jpeg|Snake Axe Tiger_Claw.jpeg|Tiger Claw Phoenix_Shot.jpeg|Pheonix Shot Megaforce_Blaster.jpeg|Megaforce Blaster Robo_Blaster.jpeg|Robo Blaster Super_Mega_Blaster.jpeg|Super Mega Blaster Super_Mega_Saber.jpeg|Super Mega Saber Super_Mega_Spear.jpeg|Super Mega Spear Super_Mega_Cannon.jpeg|Super Mega Cannon Dino_Saber.jpeg|Dino Saber Dino_Super_Drive_Saber.jpeg|Dino Super Drive Saber Dino_Spike.png|Dino Spike Triple_Spike.png|Triple Spike T-Rex_Smasher.png|T-Rex Smasher Para_Chopper.png|Para Chopper Stego_Shield.png|Stego Shield Raptor_Claw_(Dino_Charge).png|Raptor Claw Tricera_Drill.png|Tricera Drill Gold_Ptera_Saber.png|Gold Ptera Saber Royal_Dino_Punch.jpeg|Royal Dino Punch Dino_Blade_Blaster.jpeg|Dino Blade Blaster Dino_Armor_X.png|Dino Armor X Ninja_Spear_Weapon.jpeg|Ninja Spear Weapon Frog_Blaster.jpeg|Frog Blaster Star_Saber.jpeg|Star Saber Unoffical Ranger Weapons.jpeg New Unoffical weapons.jpeg Weapons combined.jpeg Ten Ranger team weapons.jpeg Combine Weapons.jpeg Category:Items Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225